Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden
The first twin set of , a series of V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a Kamen Rider from ''Kamen Rider Gaim, featuring unseen stories which took place during the show. After the success on the first twin set and an online poll for those who bought the two films, a Gaim Gaiden 2 was revealed by the official Twitter account on May 5, 2015. Plot The first two films focus on the characters of Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) and Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) respectively, along with the appearance of two new villain riders, Kamen Rider Idunn and Kamen Rider Tyrant and a limited V-Cinema original DX Forbidden Ringo Lockseed and Idunn Faceplate. Separately, an accompanying CD was also released simultaneously, featuring two insert songs, Unperfected World by Yutaka Kobayashi and Lights of My Wish by Yuumi Shida. The film and the CD were released on April 22, 2015. ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' Takatora Kurshima is continuing preparations of Project Ark, which would mean the salvation of humanity at the cost of numerous lives. Takatora’s resolve in seeing this through is put in question after a conversation with Kouta Kazuraba. Meanwhile, Yggdrasill’s Kurokage Troopers are being assailed by an unknown Armored Rider. The caretaker formerly employed by the Kureshima family, Touka Akatsuki, makes an appearance. Being raised by a strict father, Takatora’s only support during his childhood years was Akatsuki. Both are very happy to meet again, but on a depressing note as the Kureshima brothers learn that their father had passed away. However, the mysterious attacker, using the Ringo Lockseed, leaves Sid injured and Yoko to be on the defensive. The mysterious Rider sets their sights on Mitsuzane Kureshima and Takatora loses his Melon Energy Lockseed as a result. While searching for clues, he uncovers the truth of his father's past and learns that the people at Zawame Child Care Facility were subjugated to lethal experiments to allow passage into Helheim. Among the list of people in the orphanage is Touka and Takatora puts one and one together. Confronting Touka while using the Watermelon Lockseed given by Ryoma Sengoku, he tells Touka that he will continue to do what he believes in, even if he lays down his life for it. He defeats Touka after he regains the Melon Energy Lockseed. However, he is unable to kill Touka due to their past. Touka retreats back to the abandoned orphanage, but experiences the side effects of the Ringo Lockseed and learns that Ryoma Sengoku was also raised at the orphanage before being killed by Ryoma, who promptly retakes the Ringo Lockseed. After cleaning the Kureshima residents with Mitsuzane, Takatora start to think about Kouta's word about saving humanity without sacrifices, and perhaps he may use one of Kouta's heroic influence a bit. ''Kamen Rider Baron'' Kaito Kumon continues his search for the Over Lords after being egged on by Ryoma Sengoku. The objective: become stronger. Meanwhile, the heir of a foreign country, Shapool, visits Zawame as part of an inspection, and Kaito discovers this Shapool person is identical to him. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him and steals his clothes which then he appears before the Beat Riders posing as Kaito. Kouta and the others cannot believe their eyes when they see who they believe to be Kaito dancing with a smile on his face. Shapool then takes Mai to Charmant, where they eat one of the cakes Shapool has baked. Meanwhile, Kaito comes round to find out that a group led by Shapool’s butler Alfred had been looking for Shapool. Being identical, Kaito is mistaken for Shapool and taken by the group. Alfred then deduces Kaito's identity and has found out of Shapool's location, where he contacts Oren to take care of him. Kaito and Shapool encounter each other again, where then Alfred has found them and threatens to kill Shapool. Kaito protects him and learns of Shapool's story, as well as sharing his own story with Shapool. After finding out that Alfred has taken Zack, Kaito goes after Alfred. As both were transformed and battled each other as Baron and Tyrant respectively, Tyrant unexpectedly corrupted by the Energy Lockseed possessing Helheim's manipulation and became an Over Lord Inves. Yoko later came in and gave the Ringo Lockseed, whom then took it from Ryoma, to Kaito and transformed as Baron Ringo Arms despite the latter would rather turn himself into an Inves. He defeated Tyrant with the Cavaliend Rider Kick before he later destroyed the Ringo Lockseed. In the end, Shapool writes a letter to thank Kaito for saving him from Alfred's threats and taking what Kaito has taught him, to believe in friends and to fight for what is right, before he leaves Zawame City for reuniting with his father. Kaito went to his parents' tomb at a cemetery, and later walks out as the flowers were left onto his parents' tomb. The film ends with an appearance of Lord Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito. Characters Armored Riders New Generation Riders Rider Troops Allies *Kouta Kazuraba *Mai Takatsukasa *Mitsuzane Kureshima *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Lock Dealer Sid Other characters *Amagi Kureshima *Shapool Villains *Over Lord Inves Lockseeds *'Locks Used' **Baron ***Banana, Mango, Forbidden Ringo **Zangetsu (Shin) ***Watermelon, Melon Energy **Bravo ***Durian **Knuckle ***Kurumi **Kurokage Troopers ***Matsubokkuri **Idunn ***Forbidden Ringo **Duke ***Lemon Energy **Marika ***Peach Energy **Tyrant ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Changes' **Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, Ringo Arms **Zangetsu (Shin) ***Watermelon Arms, Melon Energy Arms **Bravo ***Durian Arms **Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Kurokage Troopers ***Matsubokkuri Arms **Idunn ***Ringo Arms **Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms Cast ;Appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Zangetsu Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Takatora Kureshima (Child): *Toka Akatsuki (Teen): ;Kamen Rider Baron Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Kaito Kumon's father: *Kaito Kumon's mother: *Kaito Kumon (child): Theme Songs *'Unperfected World' by Yutaka Kobayashi *'Lights of My Wish' by Yuumi Shida Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' ***Kamen Rider: Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin ***Lockseeds: ELS-04 Melon Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo, PROTO-10 Watermelon **''Kamen Rider Baron'' ***Kamen Rider: Baron ***Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-11 Mango, ELS-PROTO Dragon Fruits Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo GGZangetsuClosing.png|New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin's Lockseed Collection: 3 GGBaronClosing.png|Armored Rider Baron's Lockseed Collection: 4 *This is the second V-Cinema sequel to a Kamen Rider Series, with the first being Kamen Rider W Returns. **Unlike W Returns, the movies takes place in the middle of the series, as well of not having the titular character being involved in the plot in both movies. However, Gaim Gaiden 2 does have a similarities of that movie, such as how the Rider who was once good became evil, and the story set after the second series involvement with a Movie War. **Additionally, both movies released at the same date and the length of the films were roughly half an hour. *Those who have pre-ordered the Gaim Gaiden movies received a special link to vote for the next lead Rider to star in another Gaiden special. Currently, the candidates available for voting are Ryugen, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Jam, Duke, Sigurd and Marika. Screenshot of voting site **And the final vote results are Duke and Knuckle. *Lord Baron appears in the end of Kamen Rider Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito, despite not yet existing until near the very end of the TV series. *Both Takatora Kureshima and Mitsuzane Kureshima are shown to have shorter hair styles while Kouta Kazuraba and Yoko Minato both have their hair longer than what is shown throughout the TV series. Also Sid's case in which his mustache has shaven clean. However, with the continuity placement set sometime during the 20th episode, the former's hair styles in the series are much longer while the latter's hairstyle should be shorter, thus leaving their hair style changing from short back to long and vice-versa unexplained. **This, however, is also a result of their actors either cutting their hair or letting it grow out since the filming for Gaim Gaiden took place after the series ended. *In Kamen Rider Baron, one of Alfred's guard man previously portrayed Roidmude 103's human form in Kamen Rider Drive, episode 9. **Both of his characters wears suits, and shares the same hair style. *Despite having received his powers up until this point, this is the only time Kouta Kazuraba does not transform into Kamen Rider Gaim since then. *In REAL RIDERS Kaito Kumon Side Story story, Kaito's past is different from this special: While this special reveals that young Kaito was abused by his father and forced to witness his parents' suicides, in the manga, he was sent to an orphanage after his parents weren't capable of raising him, and keeps declining adoption under the assumption that his parents would return, thus theorizing that they died sometime during his days at the orphanage. *Takatora never uses Melon Arms, despite the form appearing on the DVD cover. *There does not seem to be any connection in the story lines between both Gaim Gaiden specials, except for the fact that the Ringo Lockseed that Touka Akatsuki was using to become Idunn, comes into the hands of Yggdrasill, later Kaito. This indicates the fact that Ryoma had took it from her after killing her, and he had Yoko give it to Kaito. *In earlier promos for Gaim Gaiden, Yuki Kubota mentions that there was a bed-scene in Zangetsu's portion. However it never made it into the final cut, most likely due to censorship. *Coincidentally, the stars of Gaim Gaiden 2 (Zack and Ryouma) both appear in Rider form during the events of this Gaim Gaiden duo. Errors ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' portion *As Yoko transformed in order to fight Idunn, the sounds for the Energy Lockseed's opening up, her putting it in, an the "Soda" sound, are not heard, as she jumps right into Rider form. *When Takatora puts the Watermelon Lockseed into his Driver, the Indicator's colors had already changed, as opposed to changing as he did the "Lock On" part. **As the Watermelon Armor Part appeared above him, his Indicator had it's normal colors. *As Takatora closed the Watermelon Lockseed, the "Lock Off" sound is heard, despite the fact he is not seen removing either his Sengoku Driver or the Lockseed. ''Kamen Rider Baron'' portion *In stock footage from the third episode, the stand-by music for Kaito's Sengoku Driver is not heard. *When Oren and Zack transform into their Rider forms, the "Lock On" and stand-by music for their Drivers are not heard. *When Alfred puts the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver for the first time, the confirmation noise that plays after a Lockseed goes in is the one for the Sengoku Driver instead of the Genesis Driver. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies